1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a watch. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an intelligent watch.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic and wireless communication technology, an electronic device is integrated with a typical wearable unit to form a wearable electronic device (e.g., intelligent watch) for being worn on a user's body or carried by a user. Such a wearable electronic device exchanges electric data or signals with an external device.
An intelligent watch is provided with decorative parts (e.g., watch straps or a bezel) that a traditional watch normally has. However, such decorative parts are merely used for beautifying the appearance of the wearable electronic device, rather than providing functional applications that have their basis in sound ideas and creativity.
Therefore, ways in which to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries will be seriously concerned.